narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Oonoki
Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID= |nrang=Kage |genin= |chunin= |jonin= |meister=Muu |schüler=Deidara |fähigkeit=kann fliegen |elemente=Jinton, Doton, Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Youton |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang= |arang= |brang= |crang= |drang= }} Allgemeines Oonoki ist der ehemalige Sandaime Tsuchikage von Iwagakure und der Nachfolger seines Meisters Muu. Er ist seit vielen Jahrzehnten im Amt und schon so alt, dass er sogar noch gegen Madara Uchiha gekämpft hat. Er besitzt das weltweit einzigartige Element Jinton. In der Shinobi-Welt ist er aufgrund seiner opportunistischen Haltung und Amtsführung bekannt als "Oonoki der Wendehals" (Ryoutenbin no Oonoki, 両天秤のオオノキ). Erscheinung thumb|left|Oonoki während des 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieges Oonoki ist ein sehr kleiner Mann, gerade einmal halb so groß wie ein normaler Erwachsener. Er trägt einen dreieckigen Kinnbart und einen längeren Oberlippenbart, beide sind wie seine dicken Augenbrauen und sein Haar, das er trotz Halbglatze in einem Pferdeschwanz trägt, komplett weiß. Sein Körper besitzt mehrere Altersflecken und seine dicke Nase ist komplett rot, aufgrund seines Alters besitzt er viele Falten. Er trägt eine grün-gelbe Kutte mit rotem Kragen, die in vier Teilen abfällt. Unter seiner Kutte trägt er das Standard-Outfit der Iwa-Nin, nur besitzt seins zwei Ärmel statt einem. Dazu trägt er Sandalen. In seiner Jugend trug er eine Art Plattenrüstung und sein Stirnband als Bandana. Charakter Zu Beginn ist Oonoki ein mürrischer und sturer alter Mann. Er will um jeden Preis stark wirken und lehnt es deswegen ab, sich von Irgendjemandem helfen zu lassen. Auch hält er nicht viel von der Jugend und glaubt, der junge Kazekage Gaara habe beim Treffen der Kage kein Recht, mit ihm zu sprechen, als seien sie auf einer Stufe, da er der Ältere ist. Im Verlauf des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges wird er von Gaaras energischem Auftreten jedoch immer mehr verändert und fasst schließlich Vertauen in die nachkommende Generation von Shinobi. In der Welt von Naruto ist er vor allem für seine Skrupellosigkeit und seinen Opportunismus bekannt, letzterer hat ihm letztendlich seinen Spitznamen "Oonoki der Wendehals" eingebracht, da er sich immer auf die Seite des Stärkeren schlägt und bekannt dafür ist, Verträge zu brechen und andere Dörfer zu verraten. Darauf ist er auch noch stolz, da er, aufgrund eines Verrates von Madara Uchiha, die anderen Dörfer verabscheut und sagt, dass es die Aufgabe eines Kage ist, die Interessen seines eigenen Dorfes zu sichern. Deswegen ist Kurotsuchi auch überrascht, dass er nach dem Treffen der Kage die beiden verbliebenen Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki und Killer B nicht umgebracht hat, was seinem Dorf einen Vorteil verschafft hätte. Durch Gaara ändert sich sein Verhalten jedoch drastisch und auch er ist im weiteren Kriegsverlauf bemüht, die Dörfer zu einen und in eine friedliche Zukunft zu führen, anstatt sie, wie von seinem Meister vorgeschlagen, zu verraten. Generell lässt sich sagen, dass Gaara den alten Oonoki extrem beeinflusst, da dieser ihn an sein jüngeres Selbst erinnert, bevor er verbitterte, weswegen er bemüht ist, seine Vision einer geeinten Shinobi-Welt wahr werden zu lassen. Verhältnis zu Gaara Bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen beim Treffen der Kage blickt Oonoki auf Gaara herab, da er ihn als zu jung, zu unerfahren und unhöflich einstuft. Oonoki glaubt, da er älter ist, stünde er über Gaara und verspottet diesen, Gaara hingegen entgegnet Oonoki, dass er sich selbst aufgegeben habe. Gaaras ehrliche Art und sein Wille, die Dörfer zu einen und Frieden in die Shinobi-Welt zu bringen, beeindrucken und verändern Oonoki jedoch tief. Er wandelt sich schließlich vom Wendehals zu einem Menschen, der selbst unbedingt Frieden zwischen den Dörfern will, anstatt immer nur sein eigenes Dorf zu favorisieren. Oonoki sagt von Gaara, dass dieser ihn an sein früheres Selbst, bevor er stur und verbittert wurde, erinnert und kämpft im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg an seiner Seite gegen die ehemaligen Kage. Durch Gaara fasst Oonoki Vertrauen zu den anderen Dörfern und in die jungen Shinobi, die ihm nachfolgen werden. Vergangenheit Kampf gegen Madara Uchiha Handlung Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Oonoki bricht zum [[Treffen der Kage auf]] Nachdem Killer B, der Bruder des Yondaime Raikage A von Sasuke Uchiha besiegt und entführt wurde, beruft der Raikage das Treffen der Kage ein, um sich mit der Bedrohung durch Akatsuki auseinanderzusetzen. Oonoki macht sich mit seinen Begleitern Akatsuchi und Kurotsuchi auf den Weg ins Eisen-Reich, um an dem Treffen teilzunehmen. Während des Treffens zeigt sich schnell, dass er keine hohe Meinung vom jungen Kazekage Gaara hat, den er für einen ungezogenen Jungspund hält und er weigert sich auch, an einer Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer teilzunehmen, da er die anderen Dörfer verabscheut. Während As Wutausbruch und Danzou Shimuras Betrugsversuch bleibt er gelassen und verurteilt anschließend das Vorgehen Danzous, da ihm so niemand folgen würde. Als Sasuke das Treffen infiltriert und Zetsu den Kagen seinen Standort verrät, weigert er sich, auch nachdem bereits A und Gaara gegen ihn gekämpft haben und er es trotzdem in den Konferenzraum schaffen konnte, gegen Sasuke zu kämpfen, da er sich schonen müsse. Daraufhin müssen er und die anderen anwesenden Personen sich erstmal Zetsus entledigen, der sie mit seinem Sporen-Jutsu attackiert. Nachdem Sasuke auch von Mei Terumii nicht gestoppt werden kann, tötet er Sasuke scheinbar mit nur einem Angriff. Jedoch taucht kurz darauf Tobi auf, der Sasuke mit seiner Fähigkeit gerettet hat. Dieser eröffnet den Kagen weiterhin, dass Killer B Akatsuki entkommen konnte und erklärt ihren daraufhin seinen "Auge des Mondes"-Plan, mit dem er die Welt befrieden will. Oonoki wirft ihm vor, der ganzen Welt die Freiheit nehmen zu wollen und in Wahrheit einfach nur selbst herrschen zu wollen, woraufhin die Kage Tobis Angebot, Akatsuki die Bijuu zu überlassen, ausschlagen. Tobi erklärt den Kage daraufhin den vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg. Nachdem Danzou von Sasuke getötet wird, stimmt auch er Kakashi Hatake als neuen Kandidat für den Posten des Hokage zu und tritt mit seinem Dorf der Shinobi-Allianz bei. Er setzt sich für eine Teilnahme der Jinchuuriki am Kampf ein, stimmt jedoch später zu, sie zu verstecken. Auf dem Rückweg wundert sich Kurotsuchi, warum er die Bijuu nicht einfach habe töten lassen, woraufhin Oonoki antwortet, dass ihn Jemand, nämlich Gaara, an sein junges Selbst erinnert habe. Auf der Insel thumb|left|Oonoki vs [[Deidara]] thumb|right|Oonoki [[Doton: Chou Keijuugan no Jutsu|trägt die Insel-Schildkröte]] Als die Kage die Nachricht erreicht, dass Akatsuki den Standort der versteckten Jinchuuriki erfahren haben könnte, erklärt Oonoki sich bereit, zur Insel zu fliegen, da er am schnellsten dort wäre. Er bricht zusammen mit Kurotsuchi und Akatsuchi zur Insel auf und trifft auf dem Weg auf Kabuto Yakushi und den wiederbelebten Deidara. Ein Kampf bricht aus, bei dem Oonoki zunächst von Akatsuchi zurückgehalten werden muss, da er sonst die Insel zerstört hätte. Oonoki stellt sich daraufhin seinem ehemaligen Schüler, während seine Begleiter Kabuto verfolgen. Deidara kann Oonoki eine Weile zurückhalten, wird jedoch von Kabuto, der Yamato erbeutet hat und flieht, zurückgezogen, womit der Kampf endet, bevor er wirklich startet. Um die Jinchuuriki vor weiteren Angriffen zu schützen, trägt er die Schildkröte zur Basis der Allianz im Blitz-Reich, was seinen Körper sehr beansprucht. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Oonoki gegen Muu Oonoki hält sich zu Beginn des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges mit den anderen Kage, ausgenommen Gaara und Mei Terumii, in Kumogakure auf, um die Divisionen vom Hauptquartier aus zu dirigieren. Als Gaaras vierte Division berichtet, mit vier wiederbelebten Kage, inklusive Oonokis Meister Muu, konfrontiert zu sein, macht sich Oonoki auf den Weg zu Gaara, da er der einzige sei, der seinen Meister schlagen könne, weil nur er ebenfalls das einzigartige Kekkei Touta Jinton besitzt. Oonoki fliegt zu Gaara und die beiden stellen sich gemeinsam den vier Kage. Nachdem sie sich eine ganze Weile zurückgezogen haben und Oonoki sagt, dass sie nicht weiter zurück können, greift Gaara mit einer großen Sandwelle an, die jedoch von seinem Vater gestoppt wird, während Muu wegfliegt. Gaaras Vater ist überrascht, dass sein früher von allen gehasster Sohn nun Kazekage ist, woraufhin Oonoki ihm entgegnet, dass Gaara der Kommandeur der fünf Divisionen ist und alle Kage seine Macht respektieren. Gaara kämpft nun hauptsächlich mit seinem Vater, während Oonoki in der Luft gegen Muu kämpft und der Nidaime Mizukage und Sandaime Raikage gegen den Rest der Division kämpft. Oonoki und Muu zerstören mit ihren Techniken große Teile des Areals, jedoch gerät Oonoki mehr und mehr ins Hintertreffen, da er aufgrund seines hohen Alters über weniger Chakra und Ausdauer verfügt. Jedoch kämpft er unverdrossen weiter und erzeugt mehrere Erdklone, die seinen Meister angreifen. Jedoch verletzt er sich im Laufe des Kampfes seinen Rücken und wird von Muu von hinten attackiert. Jedoch taucht Naruto auf und beschädigt Muu mit seinem Wakusei Rasengan stark und so schaffen sie es, Muu zurückzudrängen und zu versiegeln, nachdem Gaara zuvor auch seinen Vater versiegelt hat. thumb|left|Oonoki zerstört [[Gengetsu Hoozuki|Mizukages Muschel]] thumb|right|Der Nidaime Mizukage [[Mizudeppou no Jutsu|erschießt Oonoki]] Danach kämpft er zusammen mit Gaara gegen den Erzfeind seines Meisters, den Nidaime Mizukage. Dieser verschleiert seine wahre Position mit Magen: Kijou no Roukaku und besiegt viele Shinobi, die nur seine Fata Morganas angreifen und ihr Chakra komplett aufbrauchen oder er mit seinem Öl sämtliche Angriffe negiert und sogar Gaaras Sand nutzlos macht. Mithilfe jenes Sandes schaffen sie es letztendlich, die Position seiner Muschel ausfindig zu machen und diese zu zerstören, was das Gen-Jutsu beendet. Jedoch renkt er sich während seines Schlages seinen Rücken aus und wird deshalb beinahe vom Mizukage getötet und muss von Gaara gerettet werden, indem er Oonoki durch einen Sandklon ersetzt. Danach steigt der ehemalige Kage auf sein stärkstes Jutsu, den Jouki Booi um, ein Wasserklon mit einer Ölschicht, der aufgrund der Temperaturschwankungen ständig explodiert. Er tut dies, um Gaara zu testen, da er glaubt, dass er, sollte er ihn nicht besiegen können, keine Chance gegen den Anführer der gegnerischen Armee hätte. Oonoki kann am Kampf nun nicht mehr teilnehmen, da er seinen Rücken kurieren muss, allerdings versorgt er Gaara mit Informationen über den Feind. Jedoch schafft Gaara es nach einem harten Kampf schließlich, den Jouki Booi zu besiegen und den Nidaime Mizukage zu versiegeln und besteht somit seinen Test. Nachdem der Kampf gegen die ehemaligen Kage vorbei zu sein scheint, stellt sich heraus, dass Muu sich geteilt hat und die Zeit genutzt hat, um den ebenfalls wiederbelebten Madara Uchiha zu beschwören. Alle Anwesenden und die Kage sind schockiert, als sie erfahren, dass Madara tot ist und der Anführer von Akatsuki nicht der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Madara greift sofort an und sorgt für große Verluste in den Reihen der Allianz. Oonoki beordert einige Sensor-Shinobi, Muu in Schach zu halten, während er sich selbst um Madara kümmert. Er erhebt den Boden unter Madara, damit dieser in ein Chou Oodama Rasengan von Narutos Klon reinläuft, jedoch blockt er diesen Angriff mit seinem Susano'o. Oonoki macht den Sand in der Umgebung mit Doton: Keijuugan no Jutsu leichter, damit Gaara ihn leichter manipulieren kann. Ihr Angriff schlägt jedoch fehl, als Madara seine Rin'negan offenbart. Madara zieht sich zurück und beschwört einen gigantischen Meteoriten, der droht, die gesamte restliche vierte Division auszulöschen. Oonoki fliegt zu dem Meteoriten und schafft es gerade noch, ihn massiv zu erleichtern, jedoch schlägt ein zweiter Meteorit ein, zerstört den ersten und tötet beinahe alle Shinobi auf dem Schlachtfeld, auch Oonoki wird beinahe getötet. Danach lässt Madara mit seinem Mokuton einen Wald entstehen, der jedoch von Narutos Klonen zerstört wird. Oonoki sagt Madara, dass er sich nun erheben würde und es keinen würdigeren Gegner für ihn gäbe. Madara hingegen nimmt ihn nicht wirklich ernst, da er nicht glaubt, dass Oonoki noch Kraft zum Kämpfen besitzt. Oonoki erinnert sich daran, wie Madara Iwagakure einst verriet und wie sehr er sich dadurch verändert hat und erklärt, dass er sich verloren habe und für sich selbst und die Zukunft der Welt Madara zusammen mit den anderen Kagen bezwingen werde. thumb|left|Die [[Kage konfrontieren Madara Uchiha]] Die anderen drei Kage treffen nun auch am Ort des Kampfes ein und zu fünft stellen sie sich Madara Uchiha. Oonoki bemerkt, dass sein hohes Alter doch Vorteile habe, da er nun die fünf Kage vereint kämpfen sehen dürfte. Während Tsunade Oonoki und Gaara heilt, verschaffen die anderen Kage ihr Zeit. Als Madara Yasaka no Magatama einsetzt, schützen sich Gaara und Oonoki mit einer Kombination aus Doton: Gooremu no Jutsu und Suna no Tate. Mei vernebelt Madaras Sicht, während Oonoki A leichter macht, damit er schnell genug angreifen kann, nur um seine Faust schwerer zu machen, damit er Madara einen schweren Schlag zufügen kann. Als Narutos Klon sich auflöst, geben ihm die Kage den Auftrag, gegen Tobi zu gewinnen, da sie sich zum Wohle der Welt um den echten Madara kümmern werden. Im Verlaufe des Kampfes erzeugt Oonoki einen weiteren riesigen Golem, der jedoch von Madaras Mokuton: Kajukai Kourin zerstört wird. Obwohl sie versuchen, die einschläfernden Pollen der Bäume nicht einzuatmen, gehen die Kage ermüdet zu Boden. Oonoki erinnert sich an ein Gespräch mit dem Shodai Tsuchikage über den steinernen Willen und kann, indem er den Wald samt Pollen mit seinem Jinton zerstört, eine Niederlage der Kage gerade noch verhindern. Die Kage stellen mit dem Blick auf das Gesicht von Hashirama Senju auf Madaras Brust geschockt fest, dass Orochimaru, laut Kabuto, das implantierte Mokuton von Madara verbessert hat, indem er ihm noch mehr Gene des Shodai Hokage eingepflanzt hat, um die beiden stärksten Shinobi aller Zeiten zu fusionieren. thumb|right|Die Kage gegen die 25 [[Susano'o]] Danach assistiert er Tsunade und A bei einem Doppelangriff, bei dem es den Kage scheinbar gelingt, Madara zu versiegeln. Jedoch war dies nur ein Holzklon und die Kage müssen mit ansehen, wie Tsunade von Madaras Susano'o durchbohrt wird. Durch ihr Byakugou no Jutsu kann Tsunade jedoch beinahe jede Verletzung regenerieren und kann so einen Überraschungsangriff auf Madara starten. Oonoki versucht daraufhin, Madara mit seinem Jinton zu pulverisieren, jedoch kann dieser die Attacke absorbieren. Er erklärt den Kage, dass physische Angriffe keine Wirkung gegen ihn haben, woraufhin Oonoki ihm vorhält, dass sein Jinton, dass er, um den Wald zu zerstören, einsetzte, ihn verletzt hätte. Madara offenbart ihnen jedoch, dass er diesen Treffer absichtlich zuließ, um sie durch Hashiramas entblößtes Gesicht zu verunsichern, was ihm zufolge jedoch eher kontraproduktiv war. Daraufhin setzt er Tajuu Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu ein, um jeden Kage mit je fünf Klonen seiner selbst zu konfrontieren und fragt diese spöttisch, ob sie die Klone mit oder ohne Susano'o bevorzugen würden. Als der Kampf weitergeht, müssen die Kage durch die Klone schwer einstecken und Oonoki kann den in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangenen A gerade noch retten, indem er über diesen eine schützende Hand aus Stein bildet. Die Kage sehen sich gezwungen, einen verzweifelten letzten Kombinationsangriff durchzuführen, der darin besteht, dass Tsunade Oonoki Chakra zufließen lässt, mit dem er einen gigantischen Jinton-Würfel erschafft, der die vor ihnen versammelten Klone vernichtet. Aus dem Würfel erscheint ein Wasserdrache, der Madara umfängt und mit Sand und Elektrizität gefüllt ist, um ihn zu lähmen und zu versiegeln. Madara zeigt sich beeindruckt von diesem Angriff, verhöhnt die Kage jedoch weiterhin, indem er sagt, dass ihr Bestes im Vergleich zu ihm immer noch nichts wert sei. Er will nun mit voller Kraft kämpfen und bringt sein Susano'o auf die höchste Stufe, die von der Größe her selbst seinen Meteoriten deutlich überragt, und verhindert so seine Versiegelung. Nachdem er sein Susano'o stabilisiert hat, müssen die geschockten Kage mit ansehen, wie dieses ohne Mühe ganze Bergketten zerschneidet, woraufhin sich Madara bereit macht, die Kage auszulöschen. Als er zum finalen Schlag ausholt, beginnt er jedoch sich aufzulösen und sein Susano'o schwindet, da Itachi Uchiha Kabuto gezwungen hat, Edo Tensei aufzulösen. Dennoch will Madara die Kage mit Katon: Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu angreifen, was Tsunade jedoch abwehrt. Als Madara versucht, Tsunade mit dem Schwert seines Susano'o anzugreifen, versuchen Oonoki und die anderen ihr zu helfen. Zu ihrer Überraschung kann Tsunade dank Dan trotz ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit ausweichen. Eine noch größere und schockierende Überraschung ist, dass Madara sich doch nicht aufgelöst hat. Er erklärt ihnen, dass er durch bestimmte Fingerzeichen den Vertrag mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei aufgelöst hat und er sich deswegen weder auflösen wird noch kontrollieren lässt. Als sich Madara aufmachen will, Naruto zu fangen, will Oonoki ihn aufhalten. Er und die anderen Kage werden jedoch von Madara besiegt und schwer verletzt. Nachdem Tsunade von Orochimaru, Karin und Suigetsu Hoozuki geheilt worden ist, heilt sie Oonoki und die anderen Kage. Nachdem sie von der aktuellen Situation erfahren haben, machen sich die fünf Kage zum Schlachtfeld auf, um dem Juubi gegenüberzutreten. Per Radio bekommt Oonoki von der Geiselnahme auf dem Tobishachimaru zu hören und nimmt sofort Kontakt zu Tsunade auf. Diese ist sehr überrascht, als er ihr erzählt, dass die Jungfernfahrt dieses Luftschiffes längst kein Geheimnis mehr ist. Sein Land und die anderen Länder haben sich bis jetzt jedoch zurückgehalten - bis jetzt. Denn sollte das Schiff weiterhin auf Iwagakure zusteuern, könne Oonoki nicht mehr garantieren, es nicht abzuschießen und das Problem somit zu beheben. Des Weiteren berichtet er Tsunade von dem Erwerb großer Mengen Aobiko in einem Dorf namens Roukoku, welcher sich in der Nähe Iwagakures befindet. Sollten die Entführer des Schiffes diese Mengen geladen haben, wolle er sich nicht vorstellen, was alles passieren könnte. Kurze Zeit später fliegt er zusammen mit Akatsuchi und Kurotsuchi zum Tobishachimaru, um sich ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen und es gegebenenfalls am Weiterflug zu hindern, denn es ist dem Erd-Reich schon gefährlich nahe gekommen. Shikamaru und die anderen Konoha-Shinobi nehmen die Drei als aufsteigende Sternschnuppen wahr. Oonoki und seine Begleiter sehen mit an, wie Kakashi durch Raiton: Shiden Regen erzeugt und Kahyou mithilfe ihres Hyouton: Jisarenhyou das Schiff sicher auf den Boden aufkommen lässt. }} Epilog Elf Jahre danach hat Oonoki sein Amt schlussendlich an seine Enkelin Kurotsuchi abgegeben und hält ein Treffen mit den anderen, ebenfalls ehemaligen Kage ab. Er ist nun bereits über 90 Jahre alt und kann sich kaum noch bewegen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Oonoki fliegt thumb|right|Oonokis [[Jinton - Staub|Jinton]] Als Tsuchikage ist Oonoki zweifelsohne ein extrem starker Shinobi, der aufgrund seines hohen Alters eine immens große Kampferfahrung besitzt. Sein hohes Alter ist aber auch seine größte Schwachstelle, da er schon sehr gebrechlich ist und beispielsweise in jedem Moment starke Rückenschmerzen erleiden kann. Deswegen bleibt er im Kampf meist auf Distanz und verzichtet fast gänzlich auf Tai-Jutsu, da sein Körper dies nicht mehr mitmacht. Deswegen greift er im Kampf auch auf seine Flug-Technik zurück, anstatt zu laufen, wobei seine Fluggeschwindigkeit als sehr hoch beschrieben wird. Sein Kampfstil basiert hauptsächlich auf seiner weltweit einzigartigen Kekkei Touta Jinton, mit dem er alles und jeden sofort in Staub verwandeln kann und auf Doton-Jutsus, mit denen er im Kampf hauptsächlich das Gewicht von Gegenständen und Personen reguliert. Techniken Trivia *Das Wort Ryoutenbin (両天秤) bedeutet soviel wie "beide Seiten" oder "beidseitig" im Bezug auf zwei Möglichkeiten oder zwei Meinungen, womit sich sein Name Ryoutenbin no Oonoki (両天秤のオオノキ) wortwörtlich als "Oonoki der zwei Seiten", "Oonoki der zwei Meinungen" oder "Oonoki der zwei Alternativen" übersetzen lassen würde, was der Bedeutung der Formulierung im Deutschen aber nicht gerecht werden würde. **Carlsen übersetzt seinen Beinamen nicht direkt, gibt als Übersetzungsmöglichkeit jedoch "Oonoki mit den zwei Waagen" an. **Im deutschen Anime wird sein Beiname als "Zaunspecht aus Iwagakure" übersetzt. *Im Original sprechen er und seine Begleiter einen ländlichen nordjapanischen Dialekt, in der deutschen Übersetzung des Mangas sprechen er und seine Begleiter Kurotsuchi und Akatsuchi Plattdeutsch. **Im deutschen Anime hingegen sprechen sie Hochdeutsch. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Kai *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Iwa Kategorie:Tsuchikage Kategorie:Kämpfe der Tsuchikage